1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus which drives different operation systems by forward/reverse rotation of a motor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many types of equipment which drive different operation systems by utilizing the forward/reverse rotation of the motor.
For example, in a cut sheet feeder of a printer for a word processor, electronic typewriter, facsimile machine or other electronic equipment, a paper feeder having a bidirectional motor and a paper feed roller coupled to the motor and vertically swingable, arranged between upper and lower paper cassettes is used. A pulse motor is frequently used as the bidirectional motor. The pulse motor may rotate, by its nature, in the opposite direction to the designated direction when it starts to rotate. This is disadvantageous to the paper feed. For example, a cut sheet in the wrong paper cassette may be fed by a small distance when the motor starts to rotate. As these small feed distances accumulate, the cut sheet is eventually fed out of the cassette by a large amount. If printing is eventually performed on such partially fed cut sheet, the print start position may be significantly shifted or the paper may be jammed.